Loving Annabelle Continued: Finding Home
by Badge 825
Summary: This takes place where the film left off. It attempts to tie up loose ends, and further explore the relationship between Annabelle and Simone.


**Loving Annabelle Continued: Finding Home**

**BACKGROUND: This story takes place where the movie leaves off. I just recently found this film, and regret missing out on the frenzy it created when it was released. I've made up for lost time though by studying it closely, and reading and watching as much as I can about its creation. I was interested as I suffered through Catholic school and had a crush on a teacher or two here and there. The film is flawed, but still holds an amazing allure as it explores a lot in a little over an hour. **

**Lastly, I've become a huge Diane Gaidry fan and recommend catching anything she's in. I would have become a fan of hers even if this weren't the first thing I'd seen her in—she's that good.**

**DISCLAIMER: No copyright infringement intended. All characters belong to Katherine Brooks. The story is mine aside from a borrowed phrase or two from the film or cast interviews. **

**Please Read and Review. I was excited to write this and would enjoy feedback positive or constructive is welcome!**

The government vehicle navigated the meandering road leading away from Saint Theresa's painfully slowly. Sitting in the backseat, Simone caved in on herself as she realized this was probably the very last time she would see or be on this campus; she felt a hollowness as a chapter of her life abruptly closed.

She would never be allowed back, and she could live with that; Saint Theresa's only served to compound the guilt and shame her parents had instilled in her. It was time to leave, but she would have preferred doing it on her own terms. What broke her was the prospect of not being allowed to have any contact with Annabelle. With that last thought, her shoulders slumped toward her chest, as she sank into the leather seat, expelling the breath she had long been holding. Glancing down, Simone methodically rolled the beads wrapped around her left hand. She stared at Annabelle's dorm window, feeling like a starving person looking at a meal she may never be allowed to consume.

The car finally pulled into a garage attached to an official looking building. Prior to exiting, the driver shot her a look wrought with judgment; she expected as much. She didn't blame him though. His contempt came from ignorance, and for a second she felt sorry for him. He came around and opened the car for her. As soon as she got out, he reached for her arm and guided her through a series of doors and hallways. The building was opulent, and she felt uncomfortable in her jeans, sweater, and boots. The chandeliers, solid oak doors, and marble floors all bore down on her and emphasized her contradiction with her surroundings.

Finally, her escort, practically pushed her down into a chair in an out of the way office, and said, "Don't move form this chair. Don't even think about going anywhere."

She thought, "Why and where would I go you asshole? I don't know where I am, I have no identification, no cell phone, no means of transportation." He walked out locking the exterior door behind him.

Simone swallowed hard as she took in her surroundings. She sat in a green velvet chair in front of a large cherry desk that was tidy. An American flag sat on a stand in the corner by an interior door, and green velvet drapes that matched the chair hung from the ceiling to floor windows. There were no lights on, but the floor still gleamed brightly. It was all meant to be intimidating, as was letting her wait in the room alone, but Simone was determined to keep herself together. She had a good idea of who she was waiting for, and what her reaction could be.

After what felt like a torturous fifteen minutes of squirming in her chair in a futile attempt to find comfort, Simone heard the lock click on the interior door. A matronly woman about eight years older than Simone entered. She was dressed not unlike Mother Immaculata and appeared as starched and stiff in personality as her clothing. The woman marched to her desk and laid a folder down without ever making eye contact with Simone.

The woman drew in a deep breath, and finally looked up, "Ms. Bradley, we need to talk." Simone could see the slight resemblance between her and Annabelle. So far, it was the only thing Simone liked or trusted about the person in front of her.

Simone met her glare head on, "Senator Tillman, I'll tell you anything you want to know." Simone, out of habit, bit her lower lip slightly.

"I already know plenty. I ran a thorough background check on you, and have spent the last forty minutes on the phone with my daughter who pleaded your case. It's the most we've talked in months." The last sentence was delivered with a tone of regret.

Not knowing what else to say, Simone responded, "Annabelle is a complex and incredible human being, and I don't want to see her hurt because of what has happened."

Senator Tillman raised an eyebrow, "Anna is a strong girl. She has always been mature for her age, and contrary to what she may think, I love her. We butt heads, she rebels, she builds a wall, and I build a taller one in response, and I want that to change. I don't want to see her hurt either."

Simone swallowed hard, her penetrating gaze causing the senator to take a step back. "Senator, with all due respect, there is an entire ocean between wanting something to change and changing it."

"And that Ms. Bradley is precisely why we are here."

"I think I already know what…."

The senator cut Simone off, "No, no you don't. For reasons that are probably too complicated for me to understand, my daughter is in love with you. I mean head over heels in love."

Simone was quick to interject, "And I love her."

"That is exactly what I hoped you would say."

The younger woman's eyes went wide with shock. "Excuse me?"

"Ms. Bradley. May I call you Simone? You can call me Beverly."

Simone simply nodded, still too stunned to say anything.

"Simone in the few months that Anna has spent at Saint Theresa's, her grades vastly improved. She's incredibly smart, but until now, unmotivated. Today, when I spoke with her, she was more open than she's been in at least a year, and she displayed vulnerability—which I believe is a good thing."

Simone, feeling slightly more relaxed, but still guarded replied, "I believe Annabelle is capable of great things. She responded when she felt others recognized her potential."

"Others Simone? You and I both know that giving the good nuns of Saint Theresa's credit for her transformation is utter bullshit. She's changed because of you, because of her love for you, and from what I can see, your love for her."

Blushing feverishly Simone said, "She's changed me as well. Beverly, I may have inspired her, but Annabelle did the work. As her teacher, I am extremely proud of her."

"And as her lover?"

Simone inhaled audibly and sharply.

"I know, it's none of my business. She may be seventeen, but she's seventeen going on twenty-five."

"No…let me answer. As her lover, I will support her in all of her endeavors as long as she'll want me to, or allow me to." Simone lowered her head and raised her eyes. "I will never stand in the way of her moving forward."

The senator felt the expressive blue-gray eyes pierce her to the core. "OK. Then let's cut to the chase. As you may have guessed, Saint Theresa's isn't going to renew your contract."

"No surprise there; it was time for a change anyway." Simone's voice was tinged with bitter sweetness.

"No charges will be filed against you. Had it not been for your overzealous aunt and a few chatty girls, the press would never have gotten wind of this, but it will blow over as soon as the next Hollywood starlet ends up in rehab. No one at the school is permitted to say anything else to the press by the way."

Simone's head was spinning. "I never set out or intended for any of this to happen, but since it has, I can only say one thing, and hope you understand. It was wrong, but it was also right."

The senator raised a thin eyebrow. "Surprisingly, I do. I'm not so old that I've forgotten what it's like to love someone you're not supposed to."

The blonde woman was curious as to what Senator Tillman meant, but smart enough not to ask.

The senator stepped from behind the desk and took the chair next to Simone's, facing the former teacher. "Obviously, you and my daughter certainly don't need or care about my permission, but if both you and Anna want to continue your relationship, you have my blessing. Just wait until she turns eighteen and graduates. I ask that you have no contact with one another until then. It sounds punitive, but it will make the unwanted attention dissipate sooner."

Suppressing a grin, Simone turned to her potential new ally. "I hope you and Annabelle will continue to work out your differences. I know she would want you to be part of her life. Based on experience, it's a terrible thing to lose the support of your family."

"If my daughter is willing to meet me half way….."

"If it's what she wants, she will." There was a long pause before Simone spoke again. "May I ask where is her father?"

"He works in Panama six months out of the year. Brad is a bridge engineer. He and Anna adore one another."

The senator stood, and the two women shook hands. "I have to go. Oscar will drive you to your house. I arranged for Anna to pack all your things from Saint Theresa's. Someone will bring them by in the morning along with your car."

As she made her way to exit from the interior door, she turned to Simone. "I know you have no reason to trust me."

"I have no reason not to either."

"During our entire conversation, not once did you grovel; I respect that Simone."

"Thank you, and groveling has never been my style."

The senator left, quietly closing the door behind her. Simone collapsed into the chair, her throbbing head resting in her hands, her hair a mass of waves and curls.

Simone didn't stir when Oscar came to get her. He handed her a plastic bag containing her house keys and her purse. They drove in complete silence. When she exited the vehicle, Simone said, "Thanks Oscar."

He glared at her and drove away. Simone shrugged and made her way down the beach and into her house. Once inside, she didn't want to eat, shower, or talk. She just wanted to sleep knowing that the situation would probably look better in the morning.

She flopped down on her bed, the bed she shared with Annabelle that warm spring afternoon, and her muscles instantly relaxed. Simone could still smell and taste Annabelle on her skin and mouth; she could still feel the young woman's hands on her and inside her as she drifted off to sleep.

Back at Saint Theresa's, Annabelle was grappling with discomfort of her situation. She could not care less about the whispers and the stares, but the separation from Simone is what caused her chest to ache. She lay on her bed clutching her journal in her hands.

After their earlier fight, Cat had been moved into Sister Lucia's dorm, and for the next few weeks it would be just she, Colins, and Kristin. Thankfully Colins was at a therapy session and Kristin was volunteering on an all day retreat which gave Annabelle the privacy she craved. She tossed her journal on the floor and cried herself to sleep. She had missed dinner, and no one, not even Mother Immaculata dare disturb her.

Two hours later Annabelle woke to Colins sitting on the edge of her bed rubbing her upper arm. "You were crying in your sleep. I brought you some food from the cafeteria. There's an apple, a sandwich, and a drink."

Annabelle groaned as she sat up in the bed. Her eyes were red and swollen. "Thanks, but I'm not hungry, maybe later."

Colins nodded and sat on her own bed. Annabelle stretched and stood to her full height. Her wrinkled school uniform hung awkwardly from her frame. "I'll be back later." She quickly left the room and walked a few doors down. Pursing her lips, Annabelle reached for the door handle of Simone's room and found herself locked out. Mother Immaculatta probably locked it after Annabelle finished packing. She rested her head on the cool wood, and sighed. She wanted in; she wanted to be in Simone's room because it was as close to her as she could get for now.

The teenager regrouped and shuffled down the hall back to her shared space. When she returned, she found Colins standing in the center of the room waving her father's credit card in the air.

"I know how to unlock a door with this. Let me help you. You can be the lookout."

Annabelle smiled broadly. Colins easily opened the door and practically pushed Annabelle in before returning to their room.

Despite the packed boxes, and stripped walls, it still felt and smelled like Simone's room. Annabelle sat down at her lover's desk and opened the top drawer. Inside she found paper and a pen. She realized she'd be taking a huge risk, but she quickly jotted a note and slipped it deep into the side of one of the packed boxes.

When Annabelle returned to her room, Colins was sound asleep. Annabelle shut the lights and climbed into her unmade bed fully clothed. She was emotionally exhausted and gratefully accepted the sleep that enveloped her.

The next morning, Simone was awakened by the light streaming in her window and the tide crashing into the rocks. She yawned and rolled over to face the empty side of the bed. If she tried hard enough, she could almost make out the impression of Annabelle's body on the blanket. She thought back to that day, and how freeing it was to grieve for Amanda, and how incredible it was to wake with Annabelle draped over her body. It made Simone's skin tingle and her heart race. Sadly, she also remembered how painful it was to reject the girl who she knew was falling hard for her and vice versa.

"That's the past," she whispered to the empty room. A knock on the door made her jump. It was a man and a woman with the four large boxes and the trunk containing Simone's belongings. The man was wearing shorts, a dirty t-shirt, and construction boots, his hair and beard unkempt. The woman wore jeans, sneakers, and a white t-shirt. She had short black hair, deep dimples, and she blushed when she made eye contact with Simone. Simone asked them to put the boxes in the living room, as she reached for her purse.

The woman raised her hand in protest. "It's already been taken care of. Here's your car key. It's parked in space twenty-six." As the two left her house, she could hear the man's comment. "Damn she's hot. If I were a seventeen year old lesbian, I'd want to fuck her too. Shit, what am I saying? I would want to fuck her period." His partner punched his arm, and told him to shut-up.

Simone rolled her eyes and jammed her hands into her jean pockets as she looked out the slider window. She was surprised to see so many people walking along the beach on a weekday. There were families flying kites, couples laughing and talking, all oblivious to what was going on in the house just feet away from them.

She ran her hand over her hair and decided to tackle the boxes. It would at least distract her for a while. Simone easily emptied the first two; they were filled with clothes and books. The last item in the bottom of the second box was a notebook that belonged to Amanda. She picked it up, brushed the dust from the cover, and laid it on the table that was part of the dead woman's makeshift shrine.

Simone was about to go for a walk when she stopped to examine the items on the table. Aside from a few photos, everything there was something Amanda had found on the beach: a shell, a piece of sea glass, a starfish, and a sand dollar. She picked up the sand dollar and broke it open, the five little "doves" scattered on her palm. Simone carefully dropped them into a decorative jar that sat on the corner of the table. She then removed all the photos from the wall and put everything that reminded her of Amanda into the trunk, and whispered, "Rest in peace."

She stopped to eat and make some coffee, and take a long walk on the beach. She played fetch with a neighbor's dog then returned home to her unpacking. She unsealed the third box, and immediately saw the note halfway down the side of the box next to a set of towels. She reached for it, unfolding it carefully. In Annabelle's rushed script it simply read, "I'm not letting you go."

Simone smiled widely and placed the note on top the table that would be filled with what she hoped would be happy, new memories.

At Saint Theresa's, Annabelle and Colins welcomed Kristin back. She was exhausted and surprisingly glad to return to the school. The three stood around, looking at one another uncomfortably. Colins, arms folded across her chest, and she rubbed the sweatband on her wrist. Kristin kept staring at her shoes. Finally, the young mother of the group broke the silence. "Annabelle, Colins and I are really sorry about what happened. If you need anything we're here. I'm really sorry about what Cat did too." At that last sentence, Colins discretely pinched Kristin's side hard.

Annabelle inquired, "What Cat did?"

Kristin responded without missing a beat, "Yeah you know the teasing that started the fight."

"That was nothing. I can't go off like that anymore though. I have too much to lose."

Colins fidgeted nervously, "Are, are you and, I mean will you?"

Annabelle huffed, "Look guys. If we're going to be friends, if you want to be friends, don't act like this, like I'm someone different than who I was a few days ago."

Kristin met Annabelle's eyes, "I'm sorry, but you're going to have to be patient with us. It's not everyday that your favorite teacher and your friend have an affair."

Annabelle bit her lip, "I didn't mean to snap, but I want us to stay friends; in time everything that's making you uncomfortable now will hopefully feel normal."

Colins finally managed to get her question out. "Are you and Ms. Bradley going to be together?"

"Yes. Simone and I are going to be together after I turn eighteen and graduate."

Colins grinned. "Good because I like you both."

Annabelle smiled, grabbed her guitar and headed out the door. Kristin made sure Annabelle was out of earshot before talking to Colins. "Did you have to pinch me so hard? Why are you protecting Cat anyway?"

"I'm not protecting Cat; I'm protecting Annabelle."

The next two weeks passed rather uneventfully for both Simone and Annabelle. They had missed one another terribly, but with no way to communicate, they had no other choice than to find activities that would occupy their time and provide at least a moderate level of distraction.

Simone scoured various jobsites, drew in her sketchbook, read, took long walks, and rearranged her furniture at least twice. Annabelle, often wrote in her journal, played guitar, went to the gym, or searched for a college to attend. She had no intentions of ever going despite her mother's insistence, but now everything had changed. She loved music and indulged in fantasies of being a rock star, but she really wanted to be a lyricist and knew a high school education wasn't enough to fall back on.

On her birthday, she received a three thousand dollar check from her mother with a brief, but sincere card telling her she would need the money to start her new life. There was a set of keys to a car she was told would be delivered on graduation day. She also received a large package from her father. It contained a letter and a brightly colored, hand woven blanket from Panama. The letter simply read:

_Dear Anna,_

_I realize this is a difficult time for you right now; your mother filled me in on all the details. I'm not going to stand in the way of your happiness; I just wish the events had unfolded differently. But life can be messy and I'm not saying I wish things were different because I'm embarrassed; I'm saying this because I'm sorry for the pain you're going through now. Still, I'm wishing you a Happy Eighteenth Birthday! I hope your life brings you joy and love. We'll talk when I get home, and the blanket is big enough for two._

_Love,_

_Dad_

Annabelle wiped the tears that streamed freely down her face. She neatly folded the blanket and put it on the top shelf of her closet. She put the letter on the bookshelf behind her bed, and got changed to have pizza with Colins and Kristin, all the while hoping that Simone was thinking of her.

On Annabelle's birthday, Simone found herself feeling frustrated. She wanted to wish Annabelle a Happy Birthday, and get her something, or take her somewhere special, but since that wasn't going to happen, Simone had to settle on getting her a gift she could give to her later. She visited jewelry stores, clothing stores, bookstores, the mall, and everywhere seemed lacking or inadequate. Nothing felt as if it were the right gift for Annabelle. Simone left the last shop feeling exhausted and deeply disappointed as she headed for the parking garage. She was halfway home, stopped at a red light, when the shop on her left caught her attention.

"Of course," she thought. She made a quick turn and pulled into the lot. Fifteen minutes, and sixteen dollars later, Simone was convinced she had the perfect gifts for Annabelle. She returned home, wrapped the small boxes, and decided to have one of her paintings of a Gothic building downtown accompany it. She smiled to herself and was about to return to her job search when the house phone rang.

Much to Simone's surprise, it was Father Harris.

"Simone, how are you?"

"Father Harris, to be honest, I'm struggling. But I'm really happy to hear from you. I thought I'd never hear from anyone there again." Simone's voice was wrought with sadness.

"I won't lie to you Simone. You have fewer fans here now than you've had in the past, but it's times like these that reveal who your true friends are."

"I know."

"Besides me, there's Sister Claire, Mrs. Carnes from the library, and the music teacher, what's her name…..uh…Sofia. She's about your age, and a very interesting woman; she'd make a good friend."

"Yes, I know. We used to have coffee together in the lounge."

"Is there anything you need Simone?"

"Right now, just your prayers and your support."

"You've always had that my dear."

"Thank you."

After they said their goodbyes, Simone poured a glass of wine and finished reading her book before turning in for the night.

Finally May 21st arrived, graduation day. It had rained hard the afternoon before, and the grounds crew spent a good part of the night drying the chairs and clearing the branches that had fallen in the parking lot. The campus looked pristine, and the families poured in to enjoy cocktails and appetizers under sunny skies as the students lined up to receive their diplomas.

Mother Immaculata stood on the stage looking troubled. There were bags under her eyes, and her face was drawn. She dreaded having to hand Annabelle her diploma and she tried to get out of it, but the mother house refused to entertain any of her complaints.

After the formalities of the graduation mass, the guest speakers, the choir presentation, the class president's address, and the handing out of awards, it was finally time to pass out the diplomas. This year, they decided to work their way through the alphabet backwards. Annabelle spotted her mother in the crowd, and they smiled at one another. She was the thirteenth student to receive her diploma to a mix of cheers and loud whispers. Mother Immaculata shook her hand, but refused to make eye contact with the young woman. Annabelle graciously took her diploma and returned to her seat.

The hair on her neck bristled when she heard Catherine's name being called. There was clapping, but also some audible booing. Cat made a sour face as she practically ripped her diploma from Mother Immaculata's bony hand. She sat in her seat, arms angrily crossed in front of her as she clenched her teeth together tightly.

After exchanging contact information with her closest friends, Annabelle said goodbye to Sister Claire, and found her mother waiting for her near where she had sat during the ceremony.

"Congratulations Anna."

"Thanks."

"I know you're eager to see Simone, but I'd like to spend some time with you first. Besides, I came here in your new car, and you'll have to give me a ride home. I have no intentions of going home with the security detail."

The senator handed her daughter the keys, and they agreed on going to Annabelle's favorite Mexican restaurant.

They found a quiet table in the back away from the band and the kitchen. The security detail sat two tables away, never taking their eyes off the pair or their surroundings.

"Anna, in the past four months you have greatly reduced my life expectancy. You've managed to get yourself in the papers twice, caused me to call in several favors, and nearly get expelled from your third high school."

Annabelle tossed her menu on the table and attempted to stand. "Maybe this wasn't a good idea."

"Wait, let me finish. You've also managed to graduate with honors from a difficult school, tactfully handle unwanted attention, quit smoking, and show more compassion and love for another human being than I thought you had the capacity for, and your friend Colins, her mother came over to tell me that she thinks your wonderful for convincing her daughter to get the help she needed."

"Thanks…I think your trying to say you don't think I'm a total fuck up."

"No, I don't. And I want to prove to you that I'm not one either. The next few months are going to be very trying for you, and I want to be there for you. I can't make up for the past, for being single minded and selfish, but I can change."

"I think I would like that, but you can't be that way just with me. You have to treat Simone as my partner and be better with dad too."

"I have to admit, the situation with Simone is awkward. It's hard to accept that your daughter is in love with and sleeping with a woman who is nearly old enough to be her mother, but I will do my best. Your father and I have been distant for a few months now, but we're making an effort as well."

"Thank you, and thanks for the check and the car."

The senator smiled. "I do have my concerns, but I won't voice them as you probably already know what they are, and because they are mine, not yours, but I will offer my support."

Annabelle and her mother enjoyed a filling lunch and talked for another two hours on various topics. They disagreed, argued, agreed, and found themselves liking one another for the first time in a long time. By three o'clock though, Annabelle was squirming with the desire to call Simone. Part of the deal with her mother was that Annabelle had to make first contact, and Simone was to wait to hear from her. When she finally dropped her mother off at home, Annabelle scrambled for her cell phone.

Her hand shook and her breath hitched as she made the call. Finally, she was going to be able to talk to the woman she had thought about day and night, the woman who made her heart race and her body ache with desire. But, she was disappointed when the call went into voicemail. She left a message before speeding away from the curb.

"Simone, it's me. I'm on my way. I can't wait to see you. I love you."

Exiting the bathroom after her shower, Simone reached for her phone when she heard the message alert. She thought, "Shit! Of all the fucking calls to miss." She listened to the message and rushed to change into her clothes. She threw on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt as she sped to dry her hair and put on her make-up.

Just as she was about to apply her make-up, she heard a fevered knock on the slider door. She raced over to see Annabelle on the other side grinning, and looking beautiful in a white and yellow dress, with her hair down, and her skin slightly tanned.

Seeing Simone just about took Annabelle's breath away. The shorts showed off her legs, and the form fitting t-shirt highlighted the curves and swells that made Annabelle want to rip her girlfriend's clothes off. It was the first time she saw Simone without make-up, and she thought it were impossible for Simone to be more beautiful until now. She looked younger, and her intense blue-gray eyes were even more magnetic.

When the door finally slid open, Annabelle flung herself into Simone with enough force to send the woman reeling back about four feet. Annabelle wrapped her arms around the slender waist and Simone grasped her around her back and squeezed Annabelle tightly to her. They stood like that for a long time just remembering and enjoying the exhilaration of seeing and holding one another again.

Pulling away from one another, the women locked eyes, both of them with tears spilling down their cheeks. Simone couldn't stop smiling; she grasped the back of Annabelle's head, and pulled her close, kissing her hard and passionately. Annabelle gasped as heat enveloped her body, she reveled in the feel of Simone's mouth on hers as their lips and tongues struggled for dominance. Annabelle's hands tugged at the hem of Simone's shirt, but the older woman grabbed her lover's wrists and stalled her explorations. She wanted to savor every minute and draw the moment out.

Annabelle moaned in a semi-protest that only served to make Simone more aggressive. She released Annabelle's wrists and kissed, sucked, and nipped her way down the young woman's leonine neck until she reached Annabelle's collar bone. Annabelle was a mix of sweat and fire as her knees grew week. She was so wet; she thought that if Simone kept sucking her neck she would come.

Annabelle reached for Simone's shoulders and pushed her against the wall as she did the first time they made love. She pinned her there as she massaged and squeezed Simone's breasts through her shirt. Simone arched her necked and released the sexiest gasp that Annabelle had ever heard. She put her knee between the taller woman's legs and was pulled by her waist as close to Simone's center as comfort would allow.

Struggling to stay focused on her lover and not just her own pleasure, Simone began to unbutton Annabelle's dress. When she reached the buttons at the waist, she struggled and simply ripped the dress open the rest of the way and let it slide to the floor. Annabelle's chest rose and fell furiously with desire, and Simone began sucking the skin above Annabelle's breasts as she removed the dark haired girl's bra, finally taking one and then the other nipple into her mouth. At that point, Annabelle began to slide down Simone's body, too overcome with want to stay upright.

Simone wrapped her arms tightly around Annabelle and guided her to the bed, never breaking the kiss they were engaged in. Simone now lay above Annabelle, breathing hard and Annabelle opened her half lidded eyes, nearly dizzy with the adrenalin assaulting her body. She looked deeply into the blue eyes above her and kissed Simone roughly, drawing Simone's lips between hers, sucking them between gentle nips and rough tongue explorations.

Annabelle once again felt for the hem of Simone's shirt. "Off now, please," she begged.

Reluctantly, Simone broke the kiss and removed her shirt. She wore nothing underneath and Annabelle rose on to her elbows kissing the soft, round flesh causing Simone to stiffen as every one of her nerves sat in anticipation of the orgasm that was building between her legs. She squeezed her thighs together and used her right hand to push Annabelle back down onto the bed.

Simone left her hand in place so Annabelle had no choice other to remain pinned, panting as Simone drew sexy deep sounds from the young woman's throat with every kiss or flick of her tongue on her breasts, then down her torso, to her stomach where she left a trail of heat and tiny kisses around Annabelle's navel. Instinctively, Annabelle gently grasped Simone's head and began to direct her lower. Simone smiled slyly as she continued to kiss Annabelle's abdomen until she reached the neatly trimmed curls and nuzzled them with the tip of her nose.

Annabelle arched her back as a flood of wetness pooled between her legs, the scent filling the air. "Fuck Simone! Stop teasing me," she got out between strangled cries. Simone nearly came herself when she heard her lover begging for release. She straddled Annabelle's right thigh as she placed the younger woman's left over her shoulder. She kissed the inside of the thigh, bringing her mouth closer and closer to the wet center that was aching for attention. Finally, her tongue firmly pressed the swollen clit and Annabelle let out a scream. Simone found a rhythm and pressed her center into Annabelle's thigh as she licked and sucked the skin of Annabelle's core while her hands massaged the small but firm breasts. Seconds later, Simone groaned as she came and Annabelle followed right after.

Simone easily slid up the sweat soaked body under her until she level with Annabelle. Annabelle opened her eyes, her pupils fully dilated, and her breath coming in ragged bursts. "God, Simone that was incredible. I love you."

"I love you too." Simone, still over Annabelle, reached behind her, pulling the blankets over them and dipping down to kiss Annabelle fervently. Annabelle's passion sparked again as she tasted herself on the full lips pressing into hers. She locked her legs around her lover's waist and the two spent the rest of the afternoon and much of the night making love.

Late the next morning, Simone woke up to find Annabelle completely wrapped around her. Annabelle's head rested on her chest, her right arm gripped her waist tightly, and her right leg was draped over most of her body. Simone sighed and rubbed circles on the soft skin of Annabelle's shoulder until the girl finally awoke smiling into the chest she was resting on. She placed a kiss on Simone's left breast.

"Good morning."

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" Simone ran her hand through Annabelle's hair.

"What do you think?"

Simone smirked before kissing the top of the head resting on her.

"Annabelle, I have some birthday gifts for you."

Annabelle sat up; she smiled and looked extremely excited. "You do?"

"Yes. The painting on the easel in the living room is for you, and there are two boxes on the table next to you."

Annabelle reached over and tore into the boxes. Inside each box was a decorative key. One had a beach scene on it, and the other musical notes.

"The one with the beach scene is the key to my front door. The one with the notes on it is a spare key to my car. They're yours if you want them."

Annabelle looked at Simone, her eyes welling up. "Yes, yes I want them! God, what would make you think I wouldn't?"

Annabelle placed the keys down and gently rolled on top of Simone, their bodies once again pressed together. Annabelle lowered herself slightly and they kissed as firmly and hungrily as they had the night before.

THE END?


End file.
